


how to prevent the apocalypse 101

by UnluckiestFridays



Series: this is going to get messy [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Apocalypse Prevented, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckiestFridays/pseuds/UnluckiestFridays
Summary: [Part two in the 'this is going to get messy' series.]The Doctor and her fam make it their goal to prevent the apocalypse no matter what. Though, admittedly, they may need a little help.
Series: this is going to get messy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649695
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	how to prevent the apocalypse 101

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, welcome to the sequel to how to save the world 101! Congrats on making it this far :p
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

"Right, fam, I want you to remember that what you're about to see probably isn't going to be pleasant," the Doctor informed her friends.

"We know, Doctor," Yaz said, still managing to look optimistic despite the seriousness on her face.

"You don't have to come. You can stay in the TARDIS while I take a look around."

"We want to come," Ryan told her, "this is our planet, our time, we want to help as much as we can."

Despite the nagging in the back of her mind that told her she should probably, _really_ insist that they stay in the TARDIS while she goes and explores, she nodded her head in response and tried to relaxed a little bit. 

She had no idea what awaited them outside the doors, but she knew it would be what it said on the tin: apocalyptic.

With a deep breath, the Doctor made sure she had her sonic in her pocket, mostly for reassurance than actual use in an apocalyptic wasteland, then made her way to the doors and opened them. 

What she found on the other side of the doors was nothing she could have ever prepared her self for in a million years. It was nothing like the ruins of Gallifrey, but it was... it was terrible.

"Oh, my God," Ryan muttered behind her, horrified. 

The Doctor couldn't help but agree. 

Whatever had happened to Earth had happened recently judging by the still smouldering buildings and the dark smoke that still rose into the air. The sky was grey with thick smoke and the Doctor couldn't help but cough a little, her respiratory bypass system threatening to kick in any second. 

Rubble and debris littered the ground. It seemed there wasn't anywhere she could place her feet that wasn't made up of broken buildings. 

Wherever they'd landed, it looked like a mansion of sorts, though it had been demolished in whatever had destroyed Earth. Strangely, it looked more destroyed than the rest of the buildings lining what was once a street.

The mansion, she noticed, looked like it had caved in, like the pillars holding it up had fallen and the ceiling had followed suit. The rest of the buildings on the street, however, looked like they'd been knocked over by a powerful force.

"What happened here?" Yaz wondered quietly.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out," the Doctor reassured her.

Bravely, she took a step further into the apocalypse, leaving the presence of her ship. She had an apocalypse to prevent, there was no time for dawdling. 

To the Doctor's displeasure, they didn't get far from the TARDIS and the fallen mansion before they came across the first body. The Doctor wanted to turn away, to continue her search for clues, but she found that there was something familiar about the man lying in the rubble though she could safely say she'd never seen his face before.

Slowly, reluctantly, she stepped over debris and metal until she was a close enough distance to see the man up close. Blood coated the side of his face along with ash and dust, and his eyes were open with horror. Whatever had happened, the Doctor was sure that this man had seen it coming before it happened.

With a sigh, the Doctor knelt and closed the man's eyes.

"Doc, look at this," Graham drew her attention.

The Doctor left the man's side and crossed the uneven landscape to join Graham where he'd found another person. Another man with short blonde hair. He was just as bloody as the previous man. Not too far away from him was a woman, half submerged in rubble. The sight made the Doctor feel sick, the image of Gallifrey in a similar state crossing her mind before she defiantly pushed it away.

"What's that in his hand?" Yaz asked.

"It's... an eye," the Doctor frowned.

"Why has he got an eye in his hand?" Graham questioned.

The Doctor didn't have an answer to that so instead of saying anything, she brought out her sonic and waved it over the eye held between the man's bloody fingers.

She then brought the sonic up to her face to read the results, and her frown deepened. The eye wasn't real. 

"It's prosthetic," she told Graham and Yaz.

"Why has he got a prosthetic eye in his hand? Do you think it could be a clue?" Yaz wondered.

"Maybe," the Doctor pursed her lips and boxed up the idea of the prosthetic eye being a clue for later.

There was still an entire wasteland for them to explore. 

"Doctor, you might want to see this," Ryan's voice drew her attention.

Looking away from the man with the eye, the Doctor spotted Ryan not far away, staring at something at his feet. Telling Graham and Yaz to keep looking, she left their sides and carefully made her way over to Ryan. 

She was dejected to find it was another body. Though there was something important about this man lying in the ruins. There was a tattoo on his wrist if an umbrella.

"Do you think it could be one of the kids?" Ryan asked carefully.

The Doctor gave the body a once over with her sonic and checked the readings. 

"Yes. Not human," she revealed, "I think it's Number Four."

"How do you know?" Ryan asked.

The Doctor pointed at the tattoos inked on the man's palms. They simply read _HELLO_ and _GOODBYE._

"Ah, right, yeah," Ryan nodded, "makes sense."

"That mansion," the Doctor muttered, turning around, "it must be the Umbrella Academy. And those others in the rubble, they're the Umbrella children. But why is he holding an eye? And why is there only four of them? Five disappeared and Six died a while ago, I get that, but where's Seven? Shouldn't she be here? Am I missing something? What am I missing?"

Beside her, Ryan silently shrugged. 

"Why are all those telephone lines tilted like that?" He said.

"What?" The Doctor distractedly muttered, fingers pressed to her temple as she thought.

"They're all leanin' the same way. Like something knocked them over," Ryan continued.

The Doctor looked up from where she'd been staring at a rock by her feet and stared at what Ryan was pointing at. True to his words, the telephone lines lining the street were all angled in the same direction, as if something - some kind of force - had knocked them all over simultaneously.

"Huh. Good spot, Ryan. Fifty points to you!" The Doctor patted him on the back and then began stepping over debris to get to the telephone lines on the other side of the street.

When she reached them, she looked up and down what was left of the street and noticed that all telephone lines as well as all buildings and other structures had fallen in the same direction. All except the Academy of course, which she knew had fallen before whatever had wiped out Earth for some reason.

Her fam crossed the rubble to her and the Doctor turned to them. 

"Whatever happened here, it came from that direction," she said.

"How do you know?" Graham asked.

"Everything fell in the same direction. Whatever happened, the eye of the storm, so to speak, is that way," she revealed.

"Shall we follow it?" Yaz asked.

Without answering, the Doctor began to walk in the direction she'd pointed. The fam shared a look before Ryan shrugged and followed in the Doctor's wake.

The fam walked for what felt like an age. The terrain was rough and uneven, littered with debris from buildings and all sorts. They were forced to ignore countless bodies half submerged under fallen buildings, no matter how much they wanted to stop and apologise for whatever had taken their lives.

By the time they reached the eye of the storm, as they'd decided to call it, the Doctor had procured several handkerchief for them to put over their noses because the smoke was getting thicker.

The eye of the storm, the Doctor eventually realised, was nothing she had expected when she'd decided to go investigating. They had to stop as they were walking lest they fall into a giant crater created by what looked like some kind of meteorite. Well, not a meteorite, it look more like a giant rock.

It was smouldering and the heat radiating off of it was almost unbearable. The Doctor ended up removing her coat and pushing her suspenders to dangle down by her sides. 

"That can't be right," she said, more to herself than to her friends.

"Why not?" Ryan asked.

"There's no meteorite set to hit Earth for... well, billions of years," she told him, "whatever this is, it's not right."

She dug in the pocket of her coat hung over her arm and brought her screwdriver out. She aimed it at the giant rock and waved it about a few times before bringing it back to her face to read the results.

"Huh? That can't... How is that possible?"

"What is it, Doc?" Graham questioned, concerned.

"It's... It's the moon," she revealed.

"The moon?" Yaz repeated.

"Well, not the entire moon, just part of it," the Doctor explained, "but that doesn't make sense. How can part of the moon have just _seperated_ from the rest of it and hit Earth?"

"Maybe something hit the moon first," Ryan suggested.

The Doctor's brows furrowed in concentration. 

"Maybe..." she considered. "Either way, whatever happened here, we need to stop it before it happens. This isn't part of Earth's history."

Stepping away from the moon, the Doctor turned and began heading back the way through they'd come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half way through i realised that they shouldn't have landed in the apocalypse if they were going to prevent it because if they do prevent it then that'll be a paradox because they'd already landed in it, but it took me so long to write this that I'm leaving it as it is :p
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading, i hope u enjoyed :) x

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this, and, as always, kudos/comments are always appreciated :D x
> 
> Instagram: @unluckiestfridays


End file.
